The present invention relates to a order-picking station having a order container buffer, wherein articles are pickable into the order containers, the buffer including one or more buffer spaces, particularly being arranged next to each other, for respectively receiving one order container.
The present invention further relates to a method for order-picking articles into order containers at a picking station, the order containers being storable within an order container buffer.